Sorting:Charlotte Bancroft
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Charlotte Bancroft is, unfortunately, the only daughter of Edward and Camilla Bancroft. Edward had so been hoping for a son, and for many years, it appeared that Camilla wouldn't be able to have children at all. Charlotte was something of a miracle child. Still, Edward couldn't help but be disappointed with the fact that his only child was a girl, and that his entire inheritance would be left to his brother's oldest son, Charlotte's cousin Andrew. When Charlotte was six, her first signs of magic appeared, thoroughly startling her family, who had no magical blood in their veins at all. The entire stove was about to set fire, when Charlotte managed to pull out the food, without burning herself at all. Other signs of magic showed, and when she was eleven, her Hogwarts letter arrived. Edward was more than happy to send her off to a school where he wouldn't have to see her, and be reminded of the fact that he had no son. Charlotte knows that it is still her father's wish to marry her off one day. She is now in her fourth year. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Charlotte grew up fully aware of her father's disdain. As a girl, she had tried to win her father over, but the more he pushed her away, the more she stopped trying. She tried to get her mother to explain it, but Camilla had no words of advice for her daughter. So Charlotte grew into a bit of a headstrong, independent woman. She still believes that if she marries well, she might do two things; earn her father's favor, as well as be rid of her uncaring parents for good. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Her faceclaim is Sarah Bolger. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? She's a fourth year student :P 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single/Muggle-born 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 1 15. What time zone are you? Central Time (UTC -6) Category:Sorted